Krajobraz po bitwie
by Arianrod161
Summary: "Dobrze" jest – oczywiście – pojęciem względnym, rozumie Tony, kiedy budzi się w nocy z kosmosem wybuchającym pod powiekami.


**Krajobraz po bitwie**

Czas, który upłynął od ataku Chitauri na Nowy Jork, zaczyna się liczyć w tygodniach i jest prawie dobrze. Dobrze jest – oczywiście – pojęciem względnym, rozumie Tony, kiedy budzi się w nocy z kosmosem wybuchającym pod powiekami. Mogłoby być lepiej, Tony mógłby – na przykład – przesypiać swoje noce, nie patrzeć godzinami w okno, w światła Nowego Jorku i te jego połacie, w których światła niegdyś były, a teraz są czarnymi wyrwami w wiecznie żywym mieście, ale –  
>- mogliby właśnie wszyscy walczyć z chorobą popromienną, albo pieprzoną kosmiczną okupacją, albo – Jezu – z chorobą popromienną i kosmiczną okupacją naraz i jeśli spojrzysz na to wszystko we właściwym kontekście, to jest naprawdę dobrze.<br>Właściwy kontekst, to ważne.  
>Te wyrwy w wiecznie żywym mieście są zresztą coraz mniejsze.<p>

Stark Tower ma już nowe szyby, ale w podłodze ciągle jeszcze straszą dziury i Tony od czasu do czasu spotyka w windzie spoconych robotników. Cierpi z tego powodu z nieco przesadną teatralnością – głównie dlatego, że wszyscy się tego po nim spodziewają, a także dlatego, że lubi, jak Bruce mówi – Tony – dokładnie w ten sam sposób co Pepper, z tą samą mieszanką pobłażania, czułości i rozbawienia, w unikalnych, doskonałych proporcjach, może powinni to opatentować. Tony widzi, jak ich spojrzenia czasem się spotykają, uśmiechają się do siebie porozumiewawczo – wizerunek – mówi spojrzenie Pepper. – Oczywiście - odpowiada spojrzenie Bruce'a – druga zbroja Tony'ego Starka.

Spojrzenie Bruce'a mogłoby mieć kapelusz, taki z lat dwudziestych, mogłoby go grzecznie uchylać, zanim odejdzie gdzieś w swoją stronę, gdzie nikt nie będzie go niepokoił.

Stark Tower ma już nowe szyby, ale z dumnego napisu Stark na froncie zostało tylko samotne A. I może tak jest lepiej, bo Stark Tower powoli i niepostrzeżenie zmienia się w Avengers Tower; naprawdę trudno powiedzieć, kto z ich wielkiej, superbohaterskiej rodzinki mieszka w niej na stałe.

***

Jest trzecia w nocy i Tony właśnie zasypia po raz kolejny, pod jego powiekami zgasł kosmos i płoną światła Nowego Jorku.  
>- Naruszenie bezpieczeństwa. Uwaga. Naruszenie bezpieczeństwa.<br>- Szczegóły, Jarvis.  
>- Agent Barton w szybie wentylacyjnym.<br>- A agent Barton narusza bezpieczeństwo jak? – pyta Tony z lekką irytacją.  
>- Stwarza zagrożenie pożarowe, panie Stark.<p>

***

Agent Barton stwarza zagrożenie wyłącznie dla barku Tony'ego.  
>- Co jest, Katniss, nie puścili cię w teren i w dodatku nie masz się z kim napić?<br>Barton wzrusza ramionami i końcem grotu otwiera sobie piwo.  
>- Mam bliżej do ciebie, niż do monopolowego.<br>Tony ma ochotę powiedzieć – sprawdzam – i kazać Jarvisowi wyświetlić mapę monopolowych. Powstrzymuje się.  
>- Otwórz też dla mnie – mówi zamiast tego.<br>Barton siedzi na barze i przechyla butelkę, w szkle odbijają się światła Nowego Jorku.  
>- Gdzie Romanov?<br>- Informacja zastrzeżona – wzrusza ramionami Barton.  
>Akta Shieldu – również te zastrzeżone – nadal nie są zabezpieczone przed geniuszem Jarvisa, więc Tony świetnie wie, że Romanov jest w Groznym. Barton byłby tam również, zamiast wypijać Tony'emu zapasy piwa, tyle że – to również informacja zastrzeżona – nie jest dopuszczony do pracy w terenie.<br>Te akta Tony również zna; agent Clint Barton, raport medyczny: zdrowy, zarzuty o współpracę z wrogiem: odrzucone, praca w terenie: chwilowo niedopuszczony.  
>Agent Clint Barton, rekrutacja do Shield: 7 lipca 2001, agent rekrutujący: Phillip Coulson, agent prowadzący: 2001 – 2012 Phillip Coulson.<br>- Jak się czujesz? – pyta Tony, zanim uświadamia sobie, że gdyby Barton chciał pogadać, to włamałby się pewnie do Rogersa.  
>Barton odrywa na chwilę wzrok od butelki.<br>- Jakbym ogłuchł – odpowiada w końcu.

***

- Jarvis – mówi potem Tony, już prawie zasypiając. – Daj Bartonowi pełny dostęp do Tower, oprócz laboratoriów i sypialni. I garażu – dodaje po namyśle.  
>- Oczywiście, panie Stark.<br>Zasypiając, Tony zastanawia się, jakim cudem udało mu się wyposażyć swoją sztuczną inteligencję w inteligencję emocjonalną; coś, czego – jak twierdzi Pepper – Tony Stark jest całkowicie pozbawiony. Geniusz – myśli Tony, a potem śpi aż do rana.

***

Banner ma spakowaną walizkę. Nic dziwnego – Tony jest prawie pewien, że Banner w ogóle jej nie rozpakował; to tylko kolejne miejsce w którym jest na chwilę.  
>- Serio? Zamierzasz nas z tym wszystkim zostawić?<br>- Pukanie i prywatność, Tony – odpowiada Bruce. – Słowa na p przerabialiśmy w zeszłym tygodniu.  
>- Co jeśli kosmici przylecą na następną ustawkę, a Twój wewnętrzny King Kong nie dobiegnie na czas?<br>- Tony...  
>- Nowy Jork cię potrzebuje, doktorze!<br>- Wiesz, że przekonanie, że kosmici atakują zawsze Nowy Jork nie jest oparte na naukowych podstawach?  
>- A co innego mieliby atakować?<br>- Jarvis? Gdzie występuje najwięcej wydarzeń z udziałem pozaziemskich cywilizacji?  
>- To byłoby Cardiff, Walia, doktorze. Bez względu na to, jaką definicję „cywilizacji" zastosujemy.<br>- Cardiff – powtarza Tony. – Dlaczego, cholera, Cardiff?  
>- A to byłoby najczęściej zadawane pytanie w Cardiff, panie Stark.<br>Tony wzrusza ramionami. Cardiff – z tego co Tony wie – ciągle stoi na miejscu, więc widocznie radzi sobie samo.  
>- Jesteś tu potrzebny, Banner.<br>- Stwarzam tu zagrożenie. Wojsko prędzej czy później mnie znajdzie, a wtedy ten drugi zwali nam Stark Tower na głowy. Ile masz tu pięter, pięćdziesiąt?  
>- Poradzimy sobie z generałem Rossem i jego przydupasami – odpowiada Tony ostro. – Każdą ilością jego przydupasów. Ross musiałby być idiotą... większym idiotą, żeby w ogóle ryzykować. Ale jeśli poczujesz się dzięki temu lepiej, mogę zaprojektować miny, reagujące na wojskowe umysły. Kapitan mógłby służyć za model.<br>- Tony – przerywa Bruce; mieszanka pobłażania, czułości i rozbawienia.  
>- Mógłbym – powtarza Tony uparcie, bo serio, jest prawie pewien, że mógłby; umysły żołnierzy są muszą emitować jakieś specyficzne fale, jak inaczej wyjaśnić, czemu wszyscy wojskowi są tak cholerni wkurzającymi ludźmi. Jedyny problem byłby z dodaniem wyjątków, ponieważ Rhodey. I Rogers właściwie, jak by to dziwnie nie brzmiało, Tony nie ma ostatnio ochoty wysadzać kapitana Ameryki, wystarczają mi drobne drwiny i złośliwe komentarze, kiedy przygląda się, jak Rogers próbuje ogarnąć rzeczywistość dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.<br>Bruce śmieje się bez wesołości i nie rozpakowuje walizki. Ale następnego dnia ciągle jest w Stark Tower.

***

- Naruszenie bezpieczeństwa. Uwaga. Uzbrojony intruz.  
>Jarvis się starzeje, opóźnione reakcje, myśli Tony, wychodząc z windy i stając twarzą w twarz z lufą rewolweru. Intruz, a w zasadzie intruzka, ma długie, ciemne włosy, żakiet, spodnie w kant i niezłe cycki. Gdyby Tony nie znał Nataszy Romanov, mógłby uznać, że intruz wygląda w zasadzie niegroźnie.<br>- Gdzie jest Bruce Banner? – pyta kobieta, zaciskając palce na kolbie rewolweru; gest, który mówi, że nie ma doświadczenia z używaniem broni. Ale może też udawać.  
>- Jarvis, przedstaw nam naszego gościa?<br>- Elizabeth Ross, córka generała Thadeusa Rossa, doktorat z radiologii, żadnych specjalnych zdolności...  
>- Tony Stark. Niespodziewane spotkanie. Miło mi. Czego, do cholery, chcesz?<br>- Gdzie jest Bruce Banner?  
>- W armii musi być naprawdę kryzys, skoro wysłali cię po Hulka samą, złotko.<br>- Nigdy jeszcze nikogo nie zastrzeliłam. Jestem naprawdę ciekawa, jak to jest – odpowiada Ross.  
>- A spadło ci kiedyś na głowę pięćdziesiąt pięter? To też mogłoby być ciekawe doświadczenie, chociaż pewnie trudno wyciągnąć z niego wnioski. Szukasz mocnych przeżyć, spróbuj w kasynie, skarbie.<br>– Liczę do dwóch, Stark. Gdzie trzymacie Bannera? Raz...  
>- Trzymamy?<br>- Tony – Bruce wychodzi z windy, zanim Tony zdąży zrobić cokolwiek – sprawdziłem odczyty z tego izotopu i... Betty?  
>Wygląda jakby zobaczył ducha.<br>- Betty, co...  
>- Bruce – mówi Ross i opuszcza rewolwer. A potem podchodzi do Bruce'a i mocno, z rozmachu, daje mu w twarz.<br>To by było na tyle – myśli Tony z rezygnacją. Pięćdziesiąt pięter, beton, stal i szkło. Tony odruchowo zaczyna obliczać, ile to wszystko może ważyć. Naście sekund później okazuje się, że obliczenia nie są na razie potrzebne; Bruce nie wygląda na ani odrobinę bardziej zielonego. Wygląda, cóż, jak ktoś, kto właśnie dostał w twarz od ducha.  
>- Myślałam, że jesteś więziony – mówi Ross. – Myślałam, że Shield trzyma cię tu siłą! Włamałam się do cholernego Stark Tower, żeby cię uwolnić. A tobie po prostu nie chciało się zadzwonić?!<br>Teraz, kiedy Ross nie grozi już, że Tony'ego zastrzeli, to zaczyna się nawet robić ciekawe.  
>- Twoja ex, Banner? Nie znałem cię od tej strony, nawet moje byłe nie ganiają za mną z bronią.<br>- Betty, ja... – zaczyna Bruce i okazuje się, że owszem, opanowany doktor o stalowych nerwach też może brzmieć jak nastolatek.  
>- Nieważne – przerywa mu Ross. – Najwyraźniej się pomyliłam. Wybacz wtargnięcie, Stark.<br>- Ależ nie ma sprawy – odpowiada Tony ironicznie, ale Ross już go nie słucha. Najwyraźniej zamierza się oddalić tą samą drogą, którą przyszła.  
>- Betty!<br>Teraz Bruce brzmi jak zdesperowany nastolatek. I wygląda jak szczeniak, którego ktoś zostawił pod drzwiami. A wokół deszcz ze śniegiem. Gdyby Ross się odwróciła, to musiałoby zadziałać. Na Tony'ego w każdym razie działa.  
>- Hej, Ross? Mam wolny etat dla radiologa.<br>Nikt nie oprze się wolnemu etatowi w Stark Industries. Mają najlepszy pakiet socjalny. Więc tym razem Ross się odwraca.  
>- Masz już radiologa, Stark.<br>- Serio, Ross, to poważna firma! Myślisz, że wystarczy mi jeden? Rozmowa kwalifikacyjna jutro, o dwunastej. Tym razem będziesz miała przepustkę.

***

- Tony? Lunch o dwunastej?  
>- Nie mogę, Pepper. Obowiązki prezesa. Rozmowa kwalifikacyjna.<br>- Od kiedy bierzesz udział w rozmowach kwalifikacyjnych?  
>- To kluczowe stanowisko, a kandydatka chciała mnie zastrzelić. Żeby uwolnić więzionego tu doktora Bannera.<br>- Och. Nie możesz prowadzić rozmów bez dyrektora wykonawczego.

***

- Elizabeth Ross, Tony? Córka generała Rossa, tego generała Rossa? Straciłeś rozum do reszty?  
>- Pepper. Ranisz mnie. Tyle lat i ciągle nie zauważyłaś, że jestem genialny.<br>- Ross poświęcił ostatnie pięć lat życia ściganiu doktora Bannera, Tony, i nie zatrudnimy jego córki.  
>- Elizabeth Ross poświęciła ostatnie pięć lat swojego życia unikaniu własnego ojca i włamała się do Stark Tower, żeby go uwolnić. Ilu znasz radiologów, którzy potrafią się włamać do Stark Tower?<br>- Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby poszukać personelu po więzieniach? Tylu wykwalifikowanych włamywaczy.  
>- Ale bez doktoratów.<p>

***

- Masz na etacie przynajmniej dziesięciu radiologów, Stark. Dlaczego chcesz mnie zatrudnić?  
>Tony ma wrażenie, że ta rozmowa zaczyna się jakoś odwrotnie. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało; wszystko co robi, powinno być w jakiś sposób wyjątkowe.<br>- Mam na etacie dwudziestu sześciu radiologów, Ross. Ośmiu z nich specjalizuje się w promieniowaniu gamma, z czego czterech zajmuje się dokładnie anihilacją pozytonów. Żadnych ograniczeń finansowych, żadnych ograniczeń sprzętowych... a jednak najbliżej nagrody Nobla były w tym roku odkrycia niejakiej Elizabeth Ross. Nie wspominając już o zaawansowanych pracach nad detektorem słabych fal gamma, który...  
>- Ten projekt jest tajny, Stark.<br>- A zabezpieczenia Stark Tower są nie do przełamania. Co prowadzi nas bezpośrednio do kwalifikacji dodatkowych. Z przykrością przyznaję, że żaden z moich radiologów nie umie się włamać do Stark Tower, nigdy nie groził mi bronią i cóż, prędzej odgryźli by sobie rękę niż spoliczkowali gościa z Hulkiem w środku. Zatrudniam cię. Panna Potts ustali warunki.  
>- Ostatnio jak sprawdzałam, zatrudnienie wymagało zgody dwóch osób.<br>- Pozwól, że powtórzę to jeszcze raz: Żadnych. Ograniczeń. W. Finansach. I. Sprzęcie.  
>- Detektor scyntylacyjny Nal i półprzewodnikowy germanowy najwyższej czystości.<br>- Wszystkie zabawki dla ciebie, skarbie. Swoją drogą... Naprawdę chciałaś mnie zastrzelić?  
>- Nie – wzrusza ramionami Ross. – Ale nie wszyscy mają luksus robienia tylko tego, na co mają ochotę.<p>

***

- Uwaga. Nieautoryzowane wtargnięcie.  
>Jest – oczywiście – trzecia w nocy.<br>- Obraz, Jarvis.  
>Barton i Romanov siedzą na barze i wypijają Tony'emu najlepszą whisky. W butelce odbijają się światła Nowego Jorku.<br>- Jezu, Jarvis. Po prostu ją autoryzuj.

***

Jest trzecia w nocy. Barton i Romanov siedzą na barze i piją whisky – Tony może zobaczyć, że rozmawiają, ale nie włącza dźwięku. Kapitan Rogers ogląda Nową Nadzieję z taką uwagą, jakby zależały od tego losy świata; Tony łapie się na rozmyślaniu, ile Rogers miał tak naprawdę lat, kiedy trafił do lodowego karbonitu – teraz, oświetlony Gwiazdą Śmierci wygląda trochę jak tamten chudy, zdeterminowany dzieciak, który tak bardzo chciał iść do wojska.  
>Bruce rozpakował walizkę.<br>Pepper wzdycha przez sen, z włosami rozrzuconymi na wszystkie strony, bez makijażu, skrywającego siateczkę zmarszczek w kącikach oczu i, Jezu, jest tak cholernie piękna.  
>Kosmos wybucha przed oczami Tony'ego ciągle tak samo jaskrawo, ale –<br>- właściwy kontekst, to ważne.


End file.
